


The Serendipitous Seaside

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka take Naruto and Sasuke out for a seaside vacation to deliver some very important news.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	The Serendipitous Seaside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



The waves lapped the shore as Kakashi walked along the surf. Shells littered the coastline, strewn amongst the seaweed and kelp. The sun shone brightly and kissed their skin. A small blond boy bound ahead of them while a dark and sullen child held tightly onto Iruka’s hand.  The pair married shortly after Kakashi returned from war overseas and retired from the military. The moment he stepped off the plane, he knelt down in front of Iruka and begged for his hand. That was five years ago. Two years ago, they had started the adoption process. 

They had never thought that Naruto, Minato’s son, would have been up for adoption. Nor did they think that the mighty Uchiha clan would fall. Iruka was quick to volunteer his home for his young student after the death of his parents. 

Today was a special day: the ink on the final paperwork for the boys’ adoption was finally dry. They were officially one family, by law. 

Naruto ran towards Kakashi with a handful of wet seaweed from the shore, intent on throwing it at his dad. Kakashi swiftly dodged it. He scooped up the small child and gently tossed him into the warm seawater. The boy emerged, with dripping hair and cackled as he made another attempt to throw the sopping mess at Kakashi. 

Sasuke stood at Iruka’s side and took in the scene intently. He looked eager to join but his natural reserve won out. Iruka crouched next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He struggled slightly at the sudden display of affection before giving in to the hug. It almost broke Iruka’s heart that Sasuke was still reticent after months of living with them. But there was some progress, however. Six months ago, when they took him in, he would not have accepted any touch at all. For the young child to accept a hug today was an improvement. 

Kakashi moved up the beach to a spot free from debris. He pulled the beach blanket out of his backpack and smoothed it carefully along the sand. Iruka came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder before unfurling the umbrella in his free hand. Sasuke stood on the edge before carefully removing his sandals and crawling onto the blanket, fixing the slightly rumpled edges as he went. He reached into the backpack and took out a carefully wrapped sandwich. Iruka could almost swear a small smile appeared on the boy’s face when he realized that it was a tomato sandwich. 

Just ahead of the surf, Naruto inspected a small tide pool left behind by the receding water. He grabbed a stick and tried to poke at a curious object. Kakashi came up and surprised him, throwing him over his shoulder. The blond kicked and wiggled against his arm as Kakashi walked back towards his husband. 

“Have any room for two more?” he asked as they approached the pair on the blanket.

“Of course. Just avoid getting sand everywhere, please. Sasuke did a fantastic job smoothing out the edges.”

“Really? Well-done, Sasuke.” Sasuke blushed slightly in response. 

“So, why’d you bring us out to the beach?” Naruto asked with a mouth full of food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Naruto,” Kakashi said exasperatedly. He rubbed one hand over his forehead to hide his expression from the kids. Iruka shook his head discreetly while Kakashi rolled his eyes. Evidently, it would be on him to break the news to the duo. Kakashi kissed his spouse’s cheek reassuringly before beginning, “Well, an important paper came in the mail today.”

“Your mortgage got approved? Finally, it took long enough,” Sasuke interrupted before taking another bite. 

Kakashi chuckled slightly. “No, actually. The bank is still waiting on some paperwork for that. Besides, this paper is even more important than a mere mortgage.” That statement got the boys’ attention as they perked up to hear more. “Your adoptions were finalized.” 

Iruka smiled gently as Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed. 

“You mean… you’ll be our dads, forever? You’re not going to send us back?” Naruto whispered. 

“Of course not, Sasuke. We love you both. You’re our sons and you’re not going anywhere,” Iruka said as he pulled both of the children in for a warm hug. 

“We’re a family now, and families stick together. You both can come to us for anything, and we will never judge you.” 

* * *

The boys snuggled in closer when Kakashi put his arms around the trio. The hired photographer had just arrived and took a snapshot. When he was asked years later, what was his favorite picture, this was it. Every time he looked at it, he could feel the love that the family had for one another. 

* * *

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! If you have a second, please leave a comment below! ❤❤❤❤ Beta'ed by:[Annanua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua) Thank you so much!**  
  



End file.
